


I'm Sorry

by bluexwolf



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, General Audiences - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexwolf/pseuds/bluexwolf
Summary: Based on the prompt by phanfic on Tumblr.  ~Phil kisses Dan on the head and tells him he loves him every night--in a friend way. That is until Dan starts kissing Phil back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I ALSO WROTE THIS IN 18 MINUTES SO IT'S SHORT SORRY.

Phil and Dan were watching Avatar on a late Sunday night in Manchester. The wind was blowing harshly. Fall had just begun. Which meant Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Lattes, red and orange leaves, and Dan hogging all of the blankets.

They had chosen the 3D version of Avatar at Hastings one night on a whim. They had liked the Avatar series, yet they had never seen this movie.

As the movie was coming to an end, Phil started to get up from the couch he and Dan had left an indent in. Dan sleepily put his hand up, stopping Phil in his tracks. "Phil," he said groggily. "Where are you going?" 

Phil chuckled deep inside of him, adoring the way Dan looked. His hair was all mussed up, his hands were salty from the popcorn they had just devoured, and his eyes were barely open, showing his long, thick eyelashes beautifully.

"To bed, you dork," Phil said, sticking out his tongue. His hands traveled above his head, stretching. As he yawned, he noticed Dan rolling over to lay more comfortably on the couch. Phil sighed.

"Are you going to fall asleep there, bear?" He asked Dan, putting a hand on his upper back. He had yet to turn off the TV, which was still playing the credits. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television. By the time he did, Dan had fully rolled over onto his side, facing away from Phil.

Dan spoke incoherent words. His hands tightly clutched the sheets over him, like a child having a nightmare. Phil started rubbing Dan's back soothingly. "Alright, Danny," Phil got up, rolling Dan over a bit and placing a kiss on Dan's forehead. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Dan thought nothing of this kiss until the next night.

This time, they were watching Sword Art Online. They had just finished the ending of the first part of season one and were now moving on to season two. 

Phil's arm was over Dan, and Dan was snuggled into Phil's chest, breathing heavily. It was one in the morning. His eyes weren't closed, but Dan was getting dangerously close to falling asleep. 

Phil decided it was time for bed. He fumbled with the TV remote before turning off the television, looking into the glossy eyes of the younger boy beneath him. He was looking up at his so innocently, it hurt Phil. Dan was like a five-year-old boy looking at all the toys in the toy store that he wanted so badly.

Phil leaned in to kiss Dan's forehead, thinking nothing of it, when Dan raised his head and caught Phil's lips instead.

Phil was caught off guard. His eyes flew open, staring into the shut eyelids of Dan Howell. Dan's eyelashes tickled Phil's upper cheeks, causing him to giggle slightly. Dan was immediate with the kiss, pulling Phil's head in more with his hand. Phil had shut his eyes now, concentrating on kissing Dan. He opened his mouth slightly, before deciding it was too late for anything other than kissing. Damn, it was too late to even be kissing Dan.

Dan slowly pulled away from Phil, bruised lips leaving plump, rosy lips. His eyes opened suddenly, looking into Phil's. "I'm sorry," He said. Phil started to say something, started to tell him that it was okay, that he was completely fine with what just happened, but Dan cut him off. "I'm sorry, I love you."


End file.
